


Trapped In Takahashi Manor

by subinsbun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Mild Angst, Telepathy, minor character injury, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subinsbun/pseuds/subinsbun
Summary: The boys have been orphaned in Takahashi Manor and Niki was the last to arrive. Some of the boys have special powers. For example Sunoo is a vampire, Heeseung is partially processed by a demon, and Niki has telepathic abilities.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Trapped In Takahashi Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 i hope you enjoy !!

"Has anyone seen Niki?" 

"No? I thought he was with you?" Jungwon furrows his brow. 

"He slipped away from me, I don't know where he went."

"I haven't seen him since the two of you left." Jake emerges in the doorway. 

"We should probably look for him." 

"What if this is another one of his tricks Sunghoon?" 

"It could be but I think we should at least make sure." 

"I think Sunghoon's right. We should just make sure. If Niki is playing another trick then we'll leave him alone." Jay nods at Sunghoon. 

"We should split into groups of two and look for him." Jungwon states. 

"Heeseung and Jake, Me and Sunoo, and Sunghoon and Jay." 

"Okay but if this is another trick don't make me say 'i told you so.'" Heeseung walks out of the room with Jake.

\--Niki’s POV--

I wake up in a completely white room. The ceiling has little holes in it that the sun creeps through. I stand up and begin walking to the other side of the room. I fall forward as I reach the middle of the room. I brace myself with my hands. I turn around and notice a chair around my ankle. I try and pull it off but it won't budge.

I can hear voices in the distance, "Niki! Niki! Niki where are you?!" 

Sunghoon? He's looking for me? Even after all the pranks I've pulled? It doesn't matter, I need him to find me.

"Sunghoon!" 

"Sunghoon. Did you hear that?" I hear Jay's voice. 

"Huh?"

"Listen." 

"Jay?! Sunghoon?!" I cup my hands around my mouth so I sound louder. 

"Is that Niki?? Niki! Niki where are you?!" 

"I don't know!" 

"What's around you?!" 

"Nothing! The room's completely empty!" 

"What does the room look like?!" 

"It's completely white!" 

"Okay! Keep talking to me! I'll follow your voice!" 

"Okay!" What do I say...? "Thank you! I can't believe you're looking for me after all the pranks I've pulled! Thank you!" 

“I want to get out of here! I-I don't want to be in here anymore! I'm scared!" I sit down on the floor and cross my legs. 

"It's okay! We'll find you!" I see their shadows above me. 

"Guys!" 

"Niki? Where are you?" 

"Down he-" My throat tightens and I'm unable to speak. I begin to panic and find trouble breathing. 

"'Niki?!" I look around for a solution. I begin to kick my foot around so the chain rattles. 

"What's that sound?" 

"I don't know but we should keep looking for Niki. Niki?!" 

I kick my foot more. 

"Seriously Sunghoon, what is that?" 

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to find Niki." I start jumping up and down. 

"Niki?!" Sunghoon's ignoring me. 

An idea pops into my head. This is gonna hurt. 

I walk to the wall where the chain is anchored. I run as hard as I can toward the other wall. I feel a sharp pain in my ankle as I fall to the ground. 

"What was that?!" Jay looks down toward me. 

"Sunghoon! Look!" I look up at the two of them with tears in my eyes. 

I try to stand up but I immediately fall down onto the ground. 

"Niki?! Are you okay?!" 

"Yeah I'll be o-" My throat tightens again. 

It feels like a pair of hands is around my throat. I put my hands up to my throat, trying to get whatever is on me off. 

"Niki?!" 

"Jay stay here, I'll go get the others!" 

I hear Sunghoon run away. 

"Niki?! Niki what's happening?!" 

"I-I c-can't br-breathe-" 

"Sunghoon!! Hurry!!" Jay shouts, probably the loudest I've ever heard him shout. 

The pain in my foot finally hits me and I let out a small cry. 

"Niki?!" I hear grouped footsteps and I look up to see all six of them looking down at me. 

"He can't breathe. We need to find a way down there." 

"What? No. This is obviously another trick." Heeseung doesn't believe me... 

"P-please! I-I r-really c-cant-" My throat gets even tighter and I suck in a giant gasp of air. 

I lie on the ground trying to get air into my lungs but I can't receive any. 

"What do we do?" 

"There might be a stairwell nearby? Some of you check outside!" 

I feel as if I'm going to pass out any second but my body won't let me. It's like I'm stuck in this loop of suffering. 

After a few minutes I notice Heeseung running toward me. I reach an arm out toward him. He suddenly runs into some kind of invisible barrier and starts to bang on it. "

What the heck?" 

"Heeseung? Are you down there?!" 

"Yeah! But there's a barrier or something! Sunghoon?! Can you try and break it?!" 

I hear more running and soon Sunghoon is with Heeseung. I watch as Sunghoon's hand lights on fire. He puts his hand on the barrier and I can see it begin to melt. 

"Grab him!" Heeseung grabs my wrist but before he has a good grip something pulls me backwards. 

"Niki!" Sunghoon shouts. 

Heeseung grabs me again, "I got you!" 

He tries to pull me to my feet but something else has a hold of me. I look behind me but nothing is there. 

"Sunghoon! Something has a hold of him!" Sunghoon runs over to us. 

"Maybe something has his feet?!" Jay suggest. 

Sunghoon walks to my feet and extends his hand. He touches something and a giant creature is suddenly visible. It lets go of me and cowers in the corner of the room.

My throat suddenly loosens and I can breathe again. I gasp for air as Sunghoon and Heeseung pull me to my feet. I immediately fall over like I did before but Sunghoon catches me. 

Maybe I can break the chain? 

"How are we gonna get him out-"

I glare at the chain and imagine it breaking in my head and it suddenly becomes reality. "What-" 

"Ignore it. We need to get Niki out of here." Heeseung takes one of my arms around his shoulders and Sunghoon takes my other. We walk up a set of mossy and cracked stone stairs. When we reach the top of the stairs we're in the backyard of the manor. 

That was the cellar? Why? 

•••

Sunghoon and Heeseung sit me down on my bed as the others flood into the room. 

"Are you okay?! Why can't you walk?!" Sunoo rushes to my side. 

"I think I broke my ankle." 

"How?!" 

"I tried to get their attention." I look at Jay and Sunghoon. 

"Why didn't you just scream?" Jungwon asks. 

"I couldn't. It was like someone was choking me, but it wouldn't end. I don't know why but I refused to pass out." 

"You should get some rest." Jake lightly smiles at me. 

"Yeah..." 

"Niki?" 

"Hm?" 

"How did that chain break? It doesn't make sense. It just...broke in half." Heeseung looks at the chain that hangs from my left ankle. 

"I broke it." 

"How?!" 

"With my mind?" 

"Really?! That's so cool-" Heeseung suddenly grips his stomach. 

"Heeseung?!" Jungwon and Jake try to help him. 

"My stomach just hurts. I'm okay." 

"You should lie down too." Jungwon helps him to his bed. 

"I'm fine Jung-" Heeseung winces and grips his stomach again. 

"Rest Heeseung." 

"You too Niki." Sunghoon walks over to me. 

I lie down and he places my bedsheets over me. 

"Thank you, I was so scared..." 

"It's okay. We got you now. You aren't alone anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Any comments or kudos would be very appreciated because I love feedback!!


End file.
